


Origin Of Trust: How Earth And People Were Made

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aditsan Is Caring, Aditsan Is Wise, Blue Moon, Blue Moon vs Red Moon, Earth, Fire, I Wrote This In My Junior English Class, Immortality, Immortals, Logic vs Perfection, Loss of Trust, Major Violence, Minor Character Death, Mythology - Freeform, Nathair Is Sly, Nathair Is Wise, Native American Mythology - Freeform, Original Native American Mythology - Freeform, Origins, Other, Overpopulation, Red Moon, Symbolism, Trust, Trust Issues, Water, Weather, Who's Evil?, Wind - Freeform, immortality vs mortality, powers, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: This myth will teach how trust can mend or break an important relationship for survival. Who will break that trust? Who will bear the most logical argument for Earth's life?
Relationships: Aditsan & Humans, Aditsan & Nature, Nathair & Aditsan, Nathair & Humans, Nathair & Nature
Kudos: 2





	Origin Of Trust: How Earth And People Were Made

Within the darkness, a big bang happened in the middle of space. As The stars in other galaxies shimmered in many long distances, a very young certain galaxy was slowly growing into many planets, moons, and one star. As things were still developing, there was one very special planet that two very aware animals began to seek out. They eyed the planet’s surroundings and decided to call it Planet Earth. They considered the very crust of this planet to be named earth.

The two animals waited out the eruptions of volcanoes everywhere. One animal thought that the orange, hot liquid substance looked very pretty, but the other animal rolled his eyes and said that deadly liquid is horrifying. The snake, named Nathair, shook his head and slithered away from his picky friend, a male cat, named Aditsan. Aditsan followed his mischievous, sneaky companion.

The craziness had ceased to exist as the duo began to plan and set down common rules for any alive planet to follow. They decided the four elements to be needed for all life on this planet. Aditsan decided that the planet needed water to feed life and keep them and everything preserved, and wind to give common air to those species that live upon it. Nathair agreed with those new elemental ideas, but then he also suggested that earth and fire were to be needed.

The cat began to have mixed feelings about fire as the snake showed the serious cat what fire is like. Earth was a gimme, and to Aditsan, water and wind also tend to be the most helpful for most living beings on this very planet. He couldn’t catch up with fire’s use, at least, not yet.

“Hey Aditsan, with you wanting your- I mean-  _ our _ beings to live for an eternity, makes me wonder why you won’t choose fire.” The snake was merely curious about the cat’s logic.

“Fire will cause chaos forever, no matter if they all are immortal or not.”

“Yes, it will. But so will water, earth, and even wind. Surely you know that.”

“Of course I do, Nathair!” Aditsan however wasn’t finished yet. “Fire will destroy everything and everyone quicker than the blink of an eye, though!”

“In my case, death will ensue no matter what we do. It is better to have every element on this planet. This one world is very unique. It can take all the elements, so the species should have no problem with this.”

“What do you mean, death will ensue? I thought that we both agreed to have all lives live forever?”

“Aditsan, that was your decision. My decision is that species can’t possibly all fit on this planet after a long while of growth. You wouldn’t even call it growth. Immortality is not my kind of cake.” Nathair said.

“Alright, fine. Overpopulation won me over. Now tell me, how will these certain species die in your own little world?” Aditsan wondered.

“They will die from the elements in this world. I declare that water will drown them, fire will burn them if they so decide to act foolishly upon it, wind will throw them off balance, and earth will bury them.”

“You promise that that is all what will kill them?”

“Maybe I will give them heart issues, but that is all. I promise.” Nathair decided.

“Alright. Let’s start on the species now. Will we only create animals?” Aditsan asked.

“Maybe. We will see what happens.”

“Alright Nathair, then let’s begin!”

“Right behind you, Aditsan.”

The animals began to create new animals all over the place. Certain type of animals in the North and South Poles, and other ones in tropical areas and so forth. It was all beautiful growth to the cat and snake.

Nathair planned to have advanced species take over the planet as well, just to keep everything even. Aditsan harshly ordered the sneaky snake to only create one type of advanced species. More than one kind of that type of species would drive the anonymous animals and even Aditsan to utter insanity. Nathair sighed as he finally decided to follow his companion’s strict orders. For the sake of their planet, they both had to work well together to a certain extent. Otherwise, not just Planet Earth would delve deep into insanity, but so will the galaxy.

Nathair saw the way his new species looked. They all looked different, and their actions did prove to be advanced, so it was an immediate success. He called them ‘humans’. People. Persons. He enjoyed creating new life. Even Aditsan was impressed with his new creation.

The cat did accidentally create a certain type of animal species that kind of related to how the snake’s humans worked. These animals were called dolphins. Nathair almost called Aditsan out on the advanced species plan being ruined, but one thing did make them less human. They couldn’t talk. And they could only stay in vast oceans while humans could go on land and water.

All creations, even if some were mistakes, were all great successes. None of them were dangerous, and aggressive, at least… not yet.

*****(One year later)

The humans were so very fascinating to Nathair, that he had decided to spy on every each and one of them.

He wanted to learn more about their existence. The way they act, feel, smell, taste, and many other things. He never felt this intrigued before. He was ready to learn!

Nathair slithered into a forest, and peaked out to an obviously open space. There was already a small village of humans with little huts for homes. The snake began to feel powerful, proud and almost invincible for the work he’s done. He had to show Aditsan. This planet was really going to change for the better. Or was it?

When Nathair led Aditsan to the busy but almost silent village, the cat could only look in fascination. His friend had definitely improved with his creations. The humans had become almost smarter than them!

“Nathair, this, all of this… i-it’s just mind boggling to see these species do so much work! They seem… more alive than any species we’ve ever known.”

“I know. I feel the same way.”

Both the animals remained silent as they watched the humans do more amazing things. What was very shocking to the animals was that almost no humans ever fought each other that physically for dominance. They usually did that  _ verbally _ . After both animals had more than enough information about those unique creatures, they went into their proper places. They waited until the Sun began its break from lighting up the planet.

Nathair and Aditsan entered the deserted village for the first time at night. The animals expected the whole place to be as dark as anywhere else, but they saw that torches were dug into the ground, lighting up the area so anyone could see where they were going.

“Nathair, now you’ve really done it…”

*****(Many weeks later)

The children, to the cat, were always fun to watch over. Those little beings were always full of light no matter what happened to them. Nathair always scared them away though, but luckily the adults never saw him yet. Hence the word, yet. Aditsan knew that something bad would occur very soon.

And yes, it did.

A few hours later, already into the night, and he felt a very ominous presence. He felt it when a blood red moon appeared into the night sky. Everything was a deep red hue, and Aditsan did not like it at all.

He felt as if anything could happen.

He heard hisses. Children screamed as people began running out of their huts. The adults looked terrified as they saw a red moon shine upon them.

The humans fled into the forest full of trees that did not appeal well within the presence of a red moon. They looked like they were poking out to anyone who got near them. They looked dark, scary, maybe even depressing.

The humans remained in the woods as Aditsan saw a silhouette of a snake roaming towards them. Immediately, he knew his friend became the enemy. An enemy for everyone and everything? Who knows?

As Aditsan sped through the village towards the woods, he found a little child was bitten and torn apart on the throat. Blood, like the moon, poured everywhere on the ground. The youngling was already dead.

“Why? Why is this happening? What did that child ever do to him?” The cat muttered to himself as the snake appeared in front of him.

Nathair, Aditsan realized, looked ten times more intimidating than he ever did before. The cat felt like he was going to faint as the snake looked much bigger than normal.

“Yes, Aditsan. Great questions. Now, let me answer them accordingly. This is happening because life is cruel and full of extravagant surprises. I, you wonder, have become something mysteriously sinister. Do you not want to find out?”

“Tell me, please.” Aditsan whispered in utter pain.

“ _ I _ am the cancer that runs throughout these planet’s species.  _ I _ am the one who cleanses the unnecessary detail of this planet. Remember our agreement about overpopulation?”

“B-But Nathair… this is just wrong…”

“ _ No _ . Overpopulation is wrong and illogical. Our planet could not take the excess species, plants and such. It could get really jumbled up, Aditsan, so I’ve decided that getting rid of species quicker would be better.”

“I  _ hate _ this Nathair, but I will let you explain. But trust me on this, my old friend, I will  _ never _ follow with your plans. Understood?” Aditsan growled.

“I could care less now, kitty. I have become stronger than ever before! So even if you don’t approve of my actions, I will still be able to do what I need to do.”

“Nathair… please… at least make your diseases, cancers, whatever they will be… to become rare. Okay? This is too much for all of us besides you. Everything in moderation is the best.”

“Agreed, Aditsan. I will be fair about this.  _ Trust me, my old friend _ .” Nathair hissed as he slowly slithered away from his companion.

“Nathair, if you don’t stick to your promises, they  _ will _ strike you back on the tail.” Aditsan muttered to himself as he walked back to the village and waited for the red moon to disappear and the humans to come back to their own wonderful place.

*****(Blue Moon vs Red Moon)

“ _ Nathair didn’t keep to his promises _ .” The cat hissed to himself as he suddenly felt an urge to destroy everything in his path that related to snakes. It was close to nighttime, and he already noticed that the sky was a different color than usual. 

It was close to dusk, and a blue moon began to appear. Everywhere looked ominous and even sad and depressing. But nothing looked scary. Nature did seem a bit intimidating in a sense, though. Aditsan  _ loved _ this new feeling he felt. He felt the snake’s fear from miles away as he went out to search and find the sly snake.

The humans felt too depressed to go outside and especially wake up. Nathair caught sight of that, and began to slither away from the terrifying cat in no time. Now, it was his turn to cower. He couldn’t get away quick enough, and the cat clawed onto his tail so he wouldn’t get away that easily. The claws dug deeper in the same spot, and Nathair began to scream. 

Flower bushes grew all around them both, and as things were growing, the snake seemed to be getting smaller than usual, and the cat seemed much bigger than normal. Aditsan drug his claws slowly up Nathair’s tail and right onto his body as he screamed even louder, trying to wriggle himself away from the deadly cat who also oddly seemed to be giving more life to other things as Nathair himself felt like he was slowly dying from that very same animal.

“A-A-Aditsan. P-Please, stop!” Nathair sobbed.

“Nathair, you have earned this treatment by your unruly actions. You have been killing innocent lives just for your own entertainment. I  _ cannot _ allow this to go on for any longer, my new enemy.” Aditsan ignored the cries of his traitor friend as he continuously scratched Nathair deep within the scales of the helpless snake. The cat could not give up now. Nathair completely deserved this.

Nathair was able to finally get out of Aditsan’s hold as he slithered away from the despised cat. He slid up into a tree, and remained coiled up on a branch, waiting to see if the cat would be able to reach him.

Because of Aditsan’s anger and claws, he was able to climb up the tree just as easily as the snake could. Nathair hissed as he was face to face with Aditsan. The cat hissed right back and raised a spread claw. The snake bared his fangs, the cat repeated that move, and they both were about to collide. However, the blue moon disappeared. They both never touched. They both didn’t look aggressive, but they did look shriveled up and horrible, especially the snake.

“Nathair… I…”

“ _ Stay away from me, or else… I will continue on hurting your species, even mine if I have to. I cannot tolerate the planet being overrun by fools like you. Don’t you ever see me again, or we will fight for real next time… _ ” Nathair hissed. He was about to slither away, but he turned his head around, and added, “ _ Next time, little kitty, I will add new aggressive species, not just diseases and cancer. Goodbye, traitor _ .”

Aditsan never talked to the snake again for a long while. He could never trust a monster like Nathair. Ever. He was not going to be fooled this time or any other time.

“When will I ever trust him again?” He muttered to himself.

I walk away from the forest and enter the village. I want to forget about this. Because I cannot handle this new reality.

_ I hate him _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This myth is valid because it tells how trust can really destroy you. The snake represented a sneaky but sly being that did help beings but caused a lot of danger and manipulation in the process. The cat was like the spirit animal of the planet. It always watched when things seemed off putting. It was like the healer when things got lethal. Everything usually grew around its being when it wanted to do so. The snake however, was like cancer. It killed everything in its path. Earth and fire was for the snake because fire is usually a killer and the earth is more controlled under a snake to a certain extent. Water and wind was for the cat because species can get more strong when they have the fresh resources that they so need. The cultural value was trust. Trust was the key thing here. It is important to this myth because there was this relationship between these two characters that were all dependent on trust to stay together, but their differences made them break apart and become complete opposites. It is the same for all humans too. It is a lesson for humans that read this myth.


End file.
